midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Magnose Primera
Tabs: Groovy Tabs. Groovy. ::::::::::: ————Golgotha—Kinslayer— ☠ || || || || Tabview vs Tabber: Still figuring out the formatting here. Hence the use of Tabview and Tabber. I am leaning toward tabber to avoid the maintenance of multiple pages. Though I plan to "flesh out" each directorate, I don't forsee a TON of content to merrit child pages. Still waffling. BloodyBulldawg 05:11, March 24, 2015 (UTC) In this Case: The advantage of tab view is that you can incorporate multiple pages. The disadvantage of tab view is that it incorporates multiple pages. This makes it great for things like adding the skill pages to suites, or for the demonic familiars of the lords of Hell. For Magnose Primera, not so much. Tabber is definitely the way to go with this page. ::::::::::: ————Golgotha—Kinslayer— ☠ || || || || A few questions for the overlord I have a few questions about Magnose Primera. Does it have separate sovereignty? That is, is it completely politically separate from the Heldannic Confederation? Or is it on the same level as the Dwarven mountain kingdoms, where the king (or warlord, in this case) answers to the high king? If it is entirely separate, what is the relationship with the Freeholds, and how soon until they declare war, or at least raids? When did the wall go up? ::::::::::: ————Golgotha—Kinslayer— ☠ || || || || Oaths, alcohol, and other northern politics The Heldannic Freeholds are a rather loose confederacy. Politics there are a matter of who's related to who, who gets drunk with who, who owes who, and who swears allegiance to who, pretty much in that order. I figured Magnose Primera would be something akin to the mountain kingdoms, its your place among the freeholds is up to Magnus &/or the council there. More specifically, it's up to Magnus if he wants to pledge troth to the High King--or more appropriately, a lord or overlord--or stay fully independent. I can easily see the council pressing for this, but as the drighten, it would be up to Magnus to actually pledge the oath (or not). Nearly half of all freeholds are independent. This is much less common in the east (where Magnose Primera is) and more common in the less-peopled west. I'm just going to leave this right here: 'Social climbing in the northern mountains' Heldannic peerage *High King/Queen: nominal ruler of the entire Confederation *King/Queen: primarily the Dwarven rulers of their mountain kingdoms, but a few Human and Troll kings exist *Overlord: ruler over a great swath of land overseen by those loyal to him or her; one who has lords pledging their troth (sworn loyalty) *Lord/Lady: one who has thanes swearing allegiance to him or her *Thane: one who swears fealty to a lord or higher authority; in practice, this title is only applied to Warlords & Drightens; the first true 'noble' rank, where one is part of the peerage rather than an independent leader *Warlord/Drighten: a warlord is one with his own warband of dedicated warriors (a non-hereditary title); a drighten is a warlord who rules a village, sires a dynasty (with adult children with their own progeny--in other words, is a grandparent), or is the child of a warlord who rules the land and its warriors *Freeholder: land owner, that's it *Warrior: pretty much everyone else Note: Princes & Princesses are the children of Kings/Queens & the High King/Queen, other children of nobility are called Athelings (Dwarves, Humans) or Adelings (Trolls). None of these are considered to have any real authority or importance other than their connection to their parents. It is regarded as good manners to refer to these Athelings & Adelings by their titles, and they are allowed to self-identify as such, taking that as a proper title. It is not considered rude to refer to princes(ses) as athelings in an informal setting. Note that 'Atheling' & 'Adeling' are used regardless of the age of the junior noble, and are replaced as a title only if another rank in the peerage is applicable, and even then only after adulthood. A Warlord's child is not usually so regarded, but typically a Drighten's children are. Raids: Raids can happen to anyone, at any time. It's part and parcel of living in Heldannic lands. By being part of the Confederation, there would be far fewer people willing to attack the city, not just because of fear of reprisals, but because more would be connected politically to the same structure. Without being part of the Confederation, Magnose Primera's only allies in the north would be nearby Gantor, and Warlord Rann, but the latter is much farther north. Answering the Wall Question: The wall would've been completed a generation ago. I don't recall all of the details, but I believe that it was first a wooden wall, later replaced with a stone wall farther out. It's easy for time to get away from an immortal, but Magnose Primera has been in place long enough for people to grow up there. Magnose Primera even has its own language, sort of: Primeric, or Primeric Pidgin, a distinct dialect of Bizzannite with a rather more Anglan grammar and a lot of words borrowed from Anglan, Gobbley, and Killian. ::::::::::: ————Golgotha—Kinslayer— ☠ || || || || Heldannic Confederation Allegiance of Magnose Primera: As you figured, I had not thought deeply on that topic. I will think about it and the considerations you mentioned above and edit this post with the city's status. --'BloodyBulldawg' 22:24, May 22, 2016 (UTC)